


Blissful

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Inspired by Music, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: A cute one-shot into the married life and parenthood of one of our favorite LO couples.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Blissful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This little one-shot popped into my head when I was listening to this video by ASMR rooms on YouTube: https://youtu.be/3TTOMTqrBX4  
> I highly recommend listening to it while you read this story. It is very brilliantly done.  
> Thank you to Rachel as always for allowing us to play in her sandbox.  
> Enjoy!

**Blissful**

If there was anything she knew it was that being a new mom was hard. Hades was an amazing dad and helped out as much as he could, but she hated to wake him when he needed sleep for work. 

A cry pierced the air in the early morning hours of December, rousing the pink queen from her slumber. The air was chilly and the floors shockingly cold on her warm, bare feet. She was so glad to find her fuzzy slippers as she languidly rose from her soft beckoning bed, her exhaustion pouring over her. 

Across the room was a white, wooden cradle that Hades had spent months painstakingly building himself. When he had surprised her with it just days before her delivery date she had bawled. She could not have asked for a better husband and father. 

Inside the cradle laid their newborn son. He was the most beautiful baby in the world and he had a set of lungs on him. He could be nice and calm or he could be non stop crying and screaming. It seemed he had inherited both their personalities. 

They had named him Eristides which meant the best the world had to offer. It was originally spelled with an A but they changed it to an E to honor Eros. They also honored Ares who had come to her aid in a time of need, and Hades, her husband, in the name. It was a strong name for a strong boy who would grow into a strong man. 

Persephone loved her son more than anything. She was overjoyed to have him in her life. However little did Hades know but she was already pregnant with their second child. She wanted so badly for this one to be a girl; she already had a feeling it would be and she had dreams of holding her son and a little girl in her arms. 

She knew Hades would adore a little girl just as much as he adored his son. She could see him dancing with a little girl, dressed up like the princess she was, standing on his toes as they twirled around the ballroom downstairs. Persephone was proud to be Hades' wife and bear his children. It was a dream she never knew she wanted and was better than anything she could have anticipated. 

She drew her crying son to her chest, whispering words of soothing and love as she rocked him gently, checking for any other needs that he may have. It had been difficult lately as he had been colicky and would wake for hours at a time, utterly inconsolable - it seemed that this may be one of those times. 

The minutes ticked by, seeming like hours as she tried to calm the screaming baby in her arms. It was times like these that she felt completely inadequate. How had her mother and Hera done this? Was there something she was missing? She could feel tears brimming in her eyes and threatening to fall. That was until a sound shocked her from her thoughts. 

The sound was soft and gentle tune floating over the early morning chill into her ears. Even Eristides seemed to calm at the sudden noise. She turned to see her bed empty of the man that had lain there just minutes before. She hadn't even noticed he had left the room. 

Persephone followed the timeline of keys from their room, through the winding halls, and down the wide ornate staircase, until she came to the ballroom that had invaded her thoughts back in their room. The ballroom was vast and grand, filled with magnificent works of art. A stage lined one wall fit for the best orchestras, bands, and choirs. The structure itself was a work of art reminding her of the building of Sicily, but even more tremendous, it was a reminder of his life before Kronos when his mother's love filled his life. 

They had held a few parties here since they had begun dating. They had even held their wedding reception here. It had been the most extraordinary party of the century and that entire day and resulting night would forever be ingrained in her memory. The thoughts of that night found her blushing furiously. 

She found her husband at the keys of the most opulent baby grand piano. His hand floated over the keys his movements creating the most lovely music that sparked joy in her soul. She had always loved seeing him play. She remembered the first time he had done so. 

It had been the first night she had stayed at his place sober and had been right after he had asked her out. They had shared the most wonderful first date, that had ended in grief as they came upon Apollo. By the end of the exchange Hades had been fuming and Persephone in tears. 

Hades had brought the distraught Persephone back home with him and swaddled her in warmth with tea and before she had drifted off to sleep held in his arms. She had awoken later to the sound of the piano and much like this night she had followed the sound to the ballroom and had sat beside him as he played. It had been both the worst and best date of her life. 

Now that music had brought her to him again and as the baby lightly dozed in her arms she sat beside him quietly so as not to disturb the gentle music or the sleeping child. The soft notes rolled over Persephone's tired body, dragging her exhausted mind into relaxation that led her down into sleep as her body leaned against her husband. 

She was jostled awake sometime later as he picked her up to carry both his wife and child to bed. She wasn't awake long though, for as she snuggled into his strong arms against his muscled chest, her only thought was that she couldn't be happier for the family and life they were building together. With that, she finally drifted off into a blissful slumber to the beat of Hades' heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they the cutest!!! I adore Persades. Eristides will pop up elsewhere I promise, because now even I want to to know more lol.  
> If you enjoyed this one-shot hit that Kudos button, leave me a comment below, and follow so you don't miss any upcoming stories or chapters.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


End file.
